


Finally

by gemspegasus



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Spike descended down the stairs after Angel. Spike walked through a pillar of Wolfram & Hart, insisting on an office.

 

Angel refused, and shut his office door on a yelling Spike.

 

Harmony called Spike over to Reception, “Spike, you got mail.”

 

Since the puzzled, Ghost Spke couldn’t open the package, Harmony did it.

 

Once opened, the box flashed.

 

Spike commenting sarcastically, moved to pass through Angel’s door, instead his body slammed against the door, knocking him to the floor

 

Spike stood as Angel stepped out. Spike touched himself and then Angel.

 

They were both solid.

 

Finally, Spike was corporeal again.

 

The End.


End file.
